


Lost Image of Beauty

by redd093



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Human Nature, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd093/pseuds/redd093
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Walking home and my mind formulated another story. In this aspect, a possible story to write is never far away. It is hard, though, for me to find a way to put my thoughts down perfectly. It's one of my many goals to be able to make someone feel the same way I feel just through words.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost Image of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Walking home and my mind formulated another story. In this aspect, a possible story to write is never far away. It is hard, though, for me to find a way to put my thoughts down perfectly. It's one of my many goals to be able to make someone feel the same way I feel just through words.

Walking home, and there she was in front of me. 

Cowgirl boots, leggings, mini skirt, buttoned up overcoat, and the rimmed hat whose name I can never remember, (I think it's called a fedora), all black. 

Every street lamp she passed made her form stand out. 

The leggings clung to her skin, outlining her long legs, which seemed ironic because I had grown a fascination with legs recently. 

Despite myself, I could feel those magnificent legs, wrapped around my waist or my head, squeezing me, begging for more. 

She wasn't small, as all the other guys seem to go for these days. 

Her figure was that of a Greek goddess, tall and voluptuous. 

Every now and then, she would pass a store and a street lamp simultaneously, and I would catch a glimpse of her face, reflected in the window. 

She had a calm and serene expression, just enjoying the night air. 

Along with her face, my heart skipped a beat as I also saw that her breasts pressed tightly against the inside of her clothes, so much so that her overcoat threatened to loose a button to make room. 

Everything about her made my heart travel back to a time when I saw beauty in every aspect of the world. 

I knew nothing about this woman, and yet she had me under her spell. 

Suddenly, I coughed, and fearing the worst, I ducked into an alleyway before she could turn and spot me. 

I must have waited there for ten minutes, trying to, as the cliché goes, still my beating heart. 

But when I finally gathered the courage to peek around the corner, my image of beauty was gone. 

I had waited too long, and she had disappeared into the night. 

It almost seemed like the universe was mocking me of my cowardice.


End file.
